Swim Club of the Damned
by Beuah
Summary: Univers alternatif. Les Démons Blancs doivent sauver leur princesse des griffes des Démons Noirs ! Et pour ça, ils doivent nager ! Mais attendez qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Nagisa tu te sens bien ? Court OS, humour décalé, rating K plus.


**Hey ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Shun d'Andromède. Et pour fêter ça... Je poste une fic ****_Free!,_**** parce que j'ai tout compris ! 8D**

**(haha, non j'ai pas honte de cette boutade, et plus sérieusement j'ai déjà fait un fan art de Shun, je me voyais pas bricoler une fanfic en plus alors que j'étais pas inspirée)**

**Bref, j'interromps donc momentanément (genre une heure, le temps d'écrire ce truc, voyez XD) la construction de la _**Salade** Niçoise plutôt grecque_**** et les textes que je travaille en ce moment, pour vous présenter un gros grooooos délire, né d'une conversation sur un groupe Facebook destiné aux fans de mangas, et coooomplètement improvisé, à peine relu - le minimum syndical quoi !**

**C'est ma première fanfic sur le fandom ****_Free !,_**** et super, je commence avec un gros délire perché comme il faut. Je m'excuse d'entrer en matière de la sorte, c'est pas très glorieux. Gomen ****_! _****;n;**

**Ah, et… Le titre très bizarre de la fic sera expliqué dans l'histoire !**

**Bon bah je lance la machine hein !**

* * *

_**Informations :**_

**Titre :** _Swim Club Of The Damned_

**Titre alternatif:** _Free! __Hiraoyogi no Devil _(le truc qui veut rien dire non plus, enfin si : _Free ! La Brasse du Démon_)

**Genre :** Univers Alternatif, humour, parodie, sorte de cross-over, fantastique

**Rating : K+**

**Personnages :** Iwatobi + Samezuka

**Contexte :** _Eternal Summer_

**Pairings : **Pas vraiment, enfin vous verrez ~

**Résumé :** _Univers super alternatif._ « Les Démons Blancs doivent sauver leur princesse des griffes des Démons Noirs ! Et pour ça, ils doivent nager ! » « Mais attendez qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Nagisa tu te sens bien ? » _Court OS, humour décalé, rating K plus._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Les cieux étaient sombres et chargés de nuages menaçants. Un vent extrêmement chaud faisait voler des feuilles cramoisies, qui retombaient lentement sur le sol, fait de roche en fusion. L'île Iwatobi, connue pour abriter les volcans les plus actifs du pays, connaissait des jours aussi noirs que le ciel qui les couvrait. Et pour cause : la gardienne de l'Île aux Démons Blancs avait disparu, et avec elle étaient partis tout ce qui permettait aux habitants de survivre : pluie, terres fertiles, air frais et même revenu de solidarité active.

Cela faisait un mois que cela durait. Et la population de Iwatobi s'était réduite de moitié. Il fallait agir, car l'archipel courait droit à sa perte ! Mais qui pouvait sauver la princesse Matsuoka ? Iwatobi était désormais encerclée par le magma en fusion, il fallait être fou pour partir à sa recherche dans de telles conditions !

Et pourtant, quatre valeureux Démons Blancs venaient de prêter serment, sous les yeux ébahis de ce qu'il restait de la population iwatobienne.

\- Nous sommes les Démons Nageurs ! Rien ne nous effraie tant que l'on peut nager dedans ! Alors moi, Haremka Nanase, le Démon qui peut se transformer en maquereau, je vous jure sur l'honneur que je ramènerai la princesse au bercail ! s'exclama l'un des quatre jeunes hommes, celui qui même malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans sa voix affichait la plus parfaite _des pokerface_.  
\- Ooooooooh Haremka tu es si géniaaaaaaal ! s'exclama son voisin de droite, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres.  
\- Patroto Tachibana, tu as pas fini d'faire la tapette, zyva ? Pour un Démon qui peut invoquer une leine-ba, c'trop ficha sérieux ! P'is d'abord c'est moi, Cékisa Hazuki, l'Démon chef d'une armée d'gouin-pins, qui ramènerai la cesse-prin en preum's ! répliqua un petit blond juste à côté.

Le quatrième jeune homme (celui qui portait des lunettes avec des papillons sur la monture) les regardait avec appréhension.

\- La météo a donné des températures supérieures à 52°C pour les cinq prochains jours. La température maximale supportée par un Démon Blanc est de 55°C. Nous devrions donc nous mettre en chemin très rapidement, autrement la roche en fusion nous brûlera l'épiderme avant que le carbone ne s'attaque à nos organes respiratoires puis vitaux, finit-il par dire. Et moi, Raie Ryugazaki le Démon à la Science Infuse, je n'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune. Je veux d'abord le Prix Lépine.

\- Alors nous sommes partis, répondit derechef Haremka. Démons Nageurs, tous en position de pl…  
\- Non, attends Haremka !

Patroto avait parlé trop tard - donc pas trop tôt: son camarade avait déjà plongé dans le liquide incandescent. Mais ils ne savaient même pas où chercher !

\- Raie, toi qui as la Science Infuse, aide-nous avant que Haremka ne soit trop loin ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon Haremka pour qui je me meurs d'un amour à sens unique ! s'écria l'homme à la baleine en attrapant Raie par... Le col. Ben tiens, vous vous attendiez à un autre jeu de mots ?  
\- Très bien, très bien, mais ne me frappe pas, j'ai des lunettes ! répondit Raie. Mon extra-lucidité me permet de déduire de manière parfaitement logique que la princesse Matsuoka a été enlevée par son frère, U-Rin, sur ordre des Démons Noirs gouvernés par les frères Seijuur-Haut et Momotar-Haut Mikoshi-Bas.

\- Mais wesh là, ça v'dire genre on doit aller sur l'île Samezuka ? Mais z'yvaaaa comment c'est trop loin crari ! s'insurgea Cékisa.  
\- Merci, Raie, tu es un génie. Maintenant allons rejoindre Haremka !  
\- Un génie ? Il faudrait que je n'aie que 160 que QI pour être un g**(1)**… Aaaaah c'est chaud !

Cékisa s'était mis tout nu pour protéger ses super fringues de marque et il avait poussé Raie dans la lave pour qu'il pusse se taire et avancer. Patroto, lui, avait déjà rejoint Haremka qui nageait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Haremka, mon beau Haremka, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ta nage ! C'est quoi comme nage ?  
\- C'est une nage libre, Patroto.  
\- Oh ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Ben que tu la nages librement.  
\- Oh… »  
_\- C'est marrant, ça me dit quelque chose…_  
_\- Hein ? De quoi ?_  
_\- La nage libre._  
_\- Et puis ce Patroto là…_  
_\- … Mais de quoi vous parlez ?_  
_\- Nan mais de toute façon, ton histoire, elle mène à rien, Nagisa. Comment tu veux nager sur de la lave ?_  
_\- Maaaaaais, c'est des démons !_  
_\- Des démons qui ont des noms étrangement semblables aux nôtres…_  
_\- Touteuh ressemblance avec des personnages ou lieux z'existants n'est qu'une coïncidenceuh fortu-i-teuh._  
_\- Nagisa, stop._

Le ton sévère de Rin est sans appel. Le jeune garçon interrompt donc son récit et soupire tristement.

_\- Mais elle est cool mon histoire… Ce serait super d'en faire un manga et de le publier dans le lycée ! On ferait une super pub pour le club !_  
_\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux promettre aux gens de les faire nager dans de la lave ?_ demande Nitori, amusé.  
_\- Ben…_  
_\- Moi je trouve que ton histoire elle est super ! Je vois bien la princesse avec de beaux traits fins, des cheveux bordeaux et des yeux brillants d'amour pour son tortionnaire !_ s'emporte Momotarô. _Et puis l'histoire pourrait s'appeler…_

Il prend une pose théâtrale.

\- _…_ La Brasse du Démon_ !_  
\- La Brasse du Démon _?_ répètent-ils tous, interloqués.  
_\- Nan nan nan,_ bougonne Nagisa en secouant la tête, _ça fait trop titre pourri pour un épisode d'anime à fan service. C'est comme si je disais _« Le saut périlleux de la promesse ! »**(2)**, _c'est nul tu vois. Moi je voyais plutôt…_

Le blond montre un titre invisible en faisant défiler sa main de gauche à droite.

\- … Le Club de Natation des Damnés_ ! Ouaaaais, c'est badass ça ~ !_  
_\- MAIS Y'A MÊME PAS DE CLUB DE NATATION DANS TON HISTOIRE !_ s'indigne Rei.

Un long silence accompagne les paroles du nageur papillon avant que Makoto ne le rompe timidement.

_\- Mais y'a quelque-chose qui m'échappe… Ton Patroto (Patroto c'est ça ?), pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait amoureux de Haremka ? Ça joue dans l'intrigue ?_ demande-t-il en se frottant le menton avec perplexité.

Le blond, embarrassé, se frotte l'arrière de la nuque en fixant le plafond – pour éviter le regard plus suspicieux tu meurs de Haruka.

_\- Baaaaaaaaaah… Oh, mince, j'ai oublié de refermer le robinet de la salle de bains avant de partir de chez moi ce matin ! Je vous laisse ! _Jaa, mata ashita neeeeeeeeeee !_ **(3)**_

Et Nagisa fuit sa bêtise en courant, manquant de faire tomber Sôsuke à la renverse. Makoto et Haruka se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, penauds, pendant que Momotarô court après le petit blond.

_\- Hazuki-senpai ! Atteeeeeends ! Moi je veux la suite de l'histoire ! Est-ce que Momotar-Haut il finit avec la princesse ?!_

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes :**

**(1) Oui, j'ai toujours vu Rei (et du coup Raie) comme un espèce de Sheldon ****_(The Big Bang Theory)._**

**(2) C'est le nom de l'épisode 3 d'****_Eternal Summer_****, j'invente rien là !**

**(3) Référence à ****_Durarara !, _****comprendra qui pourra.**

**Et sinon, je sais plus si l'animal associé à Makoto c'est une baleine ou un orque, donc bon, j'ai sûrement fait une grosse faute n optant pour la baleine, mais c'est pas grave, #YOLO ! Après tout Haru n'est plus un dauphin mais un maquereau, alors vous savez, pour les images dégradantes, on est plus à ça près, hein !**

**M'enfin. J'espère que ce petit (nan gros) n'importe quoi vous a plu ! À la prochaine - pour du plus sérieux je l'espère ! ^^**


End file.
